Goodbye
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Mike is now in Chicago and single. But when he comes home for Christmas and sees Tina again he has to clear his mind about the whole situation. Luckily, he has dancing and performing to help him. (Sorry for the mistakes, I'm french.. :x).


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor the song used, which is Missed by Ella Henderson.  
**

**A/N: Can't wait for the 5th episode when Mike's come back. And I hope he isn't heart-broken because of Tina or else I will go all Lima Heights on her (a).  
**

**GOODBYE**

Mike was doing well in Chicago. Lessons were hard but he loved them so he didn't mind spend all his time working. He could at last be whe he had always dreamed of : a dancer. It was hard in the beginning, seeing what you loved the most becoming a sort of torture with all the critics and all the work, but it was his passion, what he was born to do, so he worked even harder.

He had always loved dancing. It had arrived when he had watched Billy Elliot with his parents, when he was a kid. After that, he used to imitate the video clips he saw in TV in his free times, when his parents weren't around. He already loved what dancing made him feel : this sensation of power, as if you were escaping reality, floating in a parallel universe, how well he felt when he danced and most of all, this sensation of forgetting the whole world around : no more problems, no more fights, no more homeworks or grades, the only thing that mattered was the music and moving along its beat. Then his father had discovered his passion for dancing and forbade him to dance, just like Billy's father did. Only not for the same reasons : Billy because dancing was not a sport for boys, him because he had to focus on his education at school.

After a while, he had stopped thinking about dancing. It was hard at first, but then he managed to do it, he didn't want to disappoint his father. He had thought he wouldn't matter if he stopped, because if he never had to dance again, it didn't matter, he wouldn't succomb to it once again. But then freshman year arrived and with it all the parties. He had the chance to be invited because he was on the football team, he wasn't really friends with all the other students, he was way to shy. He was just « the asian boy », but he didn't mind. He also had the chance to have excellent grades, so his father couldn't tell anything when he asked to go to parties. But with that, he began to dance again, secretly in his room, when he was alone at home. It felt right, and good, and he wondered why he had stopped in the first time. Everytime he arrived to this thought, he felt guilty and stopped dancing for the day, but began again the day after.

What he hadn't expect was that the football team would have to dance to increase their chances of winning. He had loved it. And he had discovered that he was really good at it which made him slightly proud. He later joined Glee Club and that was the begining of a new era of his life. He had discovered that dance was really a passion for him and that he loved performing. He had become best friend with Brittany, a cheerio who was also a really good dancer. He had loved to be her partner in most of the glee club numbers, especially the one they did one time at sectionnals, during his junior year. He had also met Tina and had started dating her the summer between freshman and junior year. She was awesome and he loved her almost as hard as he loved dancing. She was one of the best thing that came into her life.

Then, in his senior year, they had all pushed him to sing too, not just do back up vocals. He had worked hard on it, not to disappoint them, and has discovered he could be good at it too. He wasn't as talented as Rachel or Kurt, but he wasn't too bad either. He had even gotten the part of Riff in West Side Story. And then he had gotten into this huge fight with his parents, especially with his dad who didn't accept that he wanted to be a dancer, not a lawyer or a doctor. Thanks to Tina and his mother and time, they had finally talked again and his father had accepted it. He had even supported him, just like in the movie where Billy's father had finally accepted his passion, and life had become very good. He got into the university he applied to, and here he was, enjoying his time here.

Only one thing was missing to make his life perfect. Tina. After all they lived through and all the promises, she had broken up with him in the end of the summer. And two months later, he still felt this whole in his chest. He missed her so much. He hadn't understood why she had done it, everything was good between them. He had told her he was ok with her decision, but clearly he was not. But he wanted her to be happy and didn't want to be a kind of burden to her so he let her go. One more month later, he was starting to feel better about it. He had heared she was dating Sam now, it had hurt at first seeing he was his best friend, but it had been what he needed to slowly move on.

Now, it was almost christmas time and he was coming home for the holidays. He had a great time with his family, and seeing his friends, even Sam. He had danced with Brittany again, and with Santana, he had comforted Blaine who clearly wasn't over his and Kurt's break up, Kurt who was now happily in love with the famous Dave Karofsky, and Sam who had been dumped by Tina. And of course, he had seen Tina and they had a polite conversation. He was angry at here for what she did to Sam, and because she was clearly trying to get him back now.

Seeing school began a week later for him than for WM Highschool, he decided to stay a bit longer and to pay a visit his former Glee Club teacher, Mr. Schue. When he arrived to glee club room it was empty, he was early. Mike entered the dance room and began stretching. Then he put music on and began to dance, slowly forgetting the world as he sang and danced.

You think you're missed,

Well let me tell you this,

The love I felt for you has flown away,

And now you see,

The hurt you've done to me,

So all I can ask is why, why, why,

You made us feel like one,

I should have known that you were wrong,

You did it on your own now you gotta to go,

Oh no, I won't let you get me down,

You tried to hurt my feelings,

You stopped me dreaming

But here I draw the line,

I wish you luck in life,

and Goodbye.

He spun around one last time, feeling like he was flying. He breathed heavily, smiling slightly, happy with his performance. Dancing was really what he needed, it was really the only thing that could solve all his problems. He liked singing too, but it was just a plus, an addition, it was nothing like dancing. He was passing a hand in his hair when he heared cheering and clapping. He turned around and saw that the whole Glee Club had arrived and he hadn't noticed them. Only Tina wasn't clapping with the other, an angry smile on her face. And for once, Mike didn't care.

Dancing had healed his broken heart.


End file.
